No Heart to Be Stolen
by Mr. 0-San
Summary: A short One-Shot! From the point of view of Brook, and his thoughts on being the only crewmember without a lover. (I'm not all that good with summaries...Don't judge...) I hope you enjoy!


**Hi, Hello, and welcome! This is my first attempt at several things, a true One-Shot, and a first-person account of One-Piece! **

**Don't expect TOO much. I wrote this just because it floated through my mind today, and I needed some practice writing Brook. So DON'T JUDGE ME ON THIS FIC! :)**

* * *

When I first came back to life as a skeleton, amongst being distraught over other things, I had always wondered about one thing. (Though I have no mind to wonder with...YOHOHOHO!) I still don't know the answer today. How can a walking, talking skeleton see with no eyes? Or how can I live with no heart? I may never know the answer, and I'm fine with that now.

Back when I drifted on that barren ship for all those years, that question was something that kept me occupied for a while. It made no sense, and it eased my boredem.

Luffy-San saved me. When I joined his crew, my heart swelled, though I don't have one. After I join his crew, I no longer cared about the answer to that question; I just used it for jokes and to make my crew laugh.

We lived happily for a long, long time with no strange wavers in our friendship. I never wanted to think about loneliness again. However, it has started to fade. Now, though I am still on the ship, I'm feeling a bit lonely. Here is the reason.

On Lion-San's head, we have Luffy-San and Nami-San sitting together with their arms around each other. Over by the mast, we have Robin-San reading something to Franky. Usopp is with a strange lady that they picked up a while ago, named "Kaya" I believe? Vivi-San (I think) is with Zoro, though it is a very odd sight... Me, Chopper, and Sanji-San are the only ones left.

"Oi. Brook" Sanji-San walked over to me with a saddened expression. I looked at him sympathetically (Though I can't really change my expression)

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about all this?"

I thought for a moment with my absent brain, then replied.

"I am a skeleton. It's past my time to love beautiful ladies!."

Sanji-San's eyes were shadowed under his hair, and he lit a cigarette.

"It hurts so much for me. Those two idiots somehow won the ladies, after all I've done for them..."

I placed my bony hand on Sanji-San's shoulder, understanding. Sanji-San always DID try hard for Nami-San and Robin-San. Yet, his arch rival and his captain won them.

"Sanji-San." I started with a strange seriousness. "You should feel happy for them. There are plenty of ladies in the world. You'll catch one, I'm sure of it."

Sanji looked back at me with a comical sniffle.

"But-"

"You're a young, handsome, and charismatic man. Stop trying so hard, and girls will flock to you! I'm a skeleton! I don't even have a heart to be stolen!" I laughed with a hearty Yohohoho and raised my top hat. And spun around toward the door. When I left the deck, Sanji was gaping in my direction.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It's been about a year now. I am by myself now. Sanji followed my advice and finally found a girl. I'm going to refrain from describing her as she couldn't be described with mere words. (I think I forgot to do my afternoon pantie-ask! Whatever shall I do!)

Chopper-San has found someone too. A human who ate the Tonakai-Tonakai Fruit. A reindeer-woman. They are quite cute together in my opinion!

Luffy-San and Nami-San are going to marry once Luffy-San becomes the Pirate King. That's what he said anyway. Nami-San just hit him over the head and said that "He was being too hasty" But I know in my heart that I don't have, that Nami-San was flattered and exited at that moment.

And what about I? I'm never going to marry. I'm the only one. Everyone else can have their families; Luffy-San will become the Pirate King. Once he does, once we all separate and have our families and lives, I shall travel back to Laboon. I shall play Bink's Sake to him every day. That's how I will live the rest of my life.

_"Is it alright if I join your crew?"_

_ "Aa, It's fine."_

"OI! BROOK! PLAY US A SONG!" Shouts Luffy-San from Lion-San's head. Everyone nods around me and hugs their loved ones closer. I feel a tear drip from my eyes, though I have none, and I pull out my violin.

"_Laboon! We will DEFINATLY come back!"_

I lifted my bow to the strings and played. I stopped myself from looking at everyone watching and dancing, knowing that if I looked at them all now, I'd cry.

"Luffy-San." I thought to myself.

"Thank you for letting me join your crew, Captain."

* * *

**So, yeah! You can review your heart out (If you have one...YOHOHOHO!) with hate or happy stuffs. Just know that this is NOT my best work...**


End file.
